jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
FN P90
The FN P90 is a personal defense weapon (PDW) featuring a compact bullpup design with an integrated reflex sight, a unique top-mounted magazine and fully ambidextrous controls. The weapon was designed and manufactured by FN Herstal in Belgium since 1990 (hence the "90" in its name). The P90 made it's debut in the Bond series beginning with the 1997 video game GoldenEye 007; the weapon then made it's first film appearance in The World Is Not Enough (1999), prominently used by the film's villain, Renard and his henchmen. Renamed for copyright reasons, the FN P90 has been subsequently featured as a weapon in numerous James Bond video games as the "RC-P90", "MB PDW 90", "Bequique PS100", "PS100", "Munitions Belga PDW90", "HS-90" and the "Vargen". Video-game appearances GoldenEye 007 (1997 game) The FN P90 appears in the popular Nintendo 64 GoldenEye game as the "RC-P90" featuring orange grips and a silver magazine which holds 80 rounds, which is the largest magazine capacity in the entire game, speculated to be a programming errorhttp://goldeneye.wikia.com/wiki/RC-P90. It can be dual wielded, and was often considered 'overpowered' in Multi-Player. It is one of two weapons used by Xenia Onatopp in the 'Jungle' level, and also appears on the levels 'Caverns', and inside a crate on 'Train' when it is played on 'Agent' difficulty. ''The World is Not Enough The FN P90 appears in the game as the "MB PDW 90" in the Nintendo 64 version and as the "Bequique PS100" in the PlayStation version. In an unusual variation on a common mistake video games make with reloading the P90, the MB PDW 90 has Bond flip up the section of the receiver behind the magazine well in order to remove and replace the magazine. Agent Under Fire The FN P90 appears in various levels throughout the 2001 game ''Agent Under Fire, referred to as the "Munitions Belgique PS100". The instruction manual notes that it was built for the Belgian military and features a dorsal magazine that holds more rounds than the Ingalls Type 20 or the Koffler & Stock KS7. Its superior rate of fire makes the PS100 the most lethal submachine gun in the world. ''007: Nightfire The FN P90 appears in the PC version of the game as the "Munitions Belga PDW90". It features a green finish on the stock and frame. GoldenEye: Rogue Agent Appearing under the name "HS-90", the P90 is a common weapon carried by enemies in ''GoldenEye:Rogue Agent. It is described by the manual as a compact and reliable submachine gun, popular among guard and patrol units throughout the underworld. This translates into there being plentiful ammunition to maintain the HS-90. Its high rate of fire compensates for its light damage capabilities and poor accuracy at long ranges. The weapon has a clip size of 100 rounds and the player can carry up to a maximum of 100 rounds in addition to the active clip (200 in multiplayer).Goldeneye: Rogue Agent: Official Strategy Guide (Prima's Official Strategy Guides), Prima Games, 26 November 2004, p.157 As with many weapons in the game, it can be dual-wielded by the player or by enemies. ''GoldenEye 007 (2010 game) The FN P90 appears as the "Vargen". It bears the real weapon's 50 bullet clip, though this can be expanded to 63 bullets with the gadget "high cap magazine". It is a mid-level SMG with a fast rate of fire and medium power. However, it is lacking in accuracy. The Vargen also has a long reload time. It appears in the single player, sometimes bearing a reflex sight, laser sight, or silencer. These same attachments can be equipped to it in the online mode, with the addition of n ACOG scope as well. The Vargen is unlocked at rank 30 in the online mode of GoldenEye 007: Reloaded, and at rank 29 of GoldenEye 007 (2010). Images Belgique PS100 (TWiNE PS1).png|Belgique PS100, ''The World is Not Enough (2000, PS1). P90_007.png Capture10.png Capture11.png HS-90 in game (GoldenEye - Rogue Agent).png|Wielding the 'HS-90' while holding a hostage in the game GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (2004). Fort Knox (GoldenEye - Rogue Agent) 1.png|Dual-wielding the 'HS-90' in the game GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (2004). References Category:Weapons Category:Agent Under Fire weapons Category:007: Nightfire weapons Category:The World is Not Enough (Game) weapons Category:GoldenEye: Rogue Agent weapons Category:GoldenEye 007 (2010 Game) weapons Category:Agent Under Fire equipment Category:Submachine guns Category:GoldenEye: Rogue Agent equipment